Evil of the Heart
by Furor
Summary: Izzy has been acting very strange lately... He promises T.K. something incredible... but it's not what T.K. expected... Please read and review.
1. The Horror Begins...

Disclaimer: I basically do not own Digimon.   


This story takes place during the first season.   
  


Evil of the Heart

Part 1

The digidestined were walking through a forest in the digiworld with their digimon. There was nothing new. They were just walking, destroying evil digimon, walking... 

"Okay, guys, we'll rest here for the night." Tai declared. 

"Out here?!" Mimi shrieked. "Out of all the places we could have camped out for the night, you had to choose HERE?!" 

Tai groaned. He now had to deal with Mimi and all of her complaints. 

During the whole time Mimi was whining, Sora noticed that Izzy was busy doing something on his computer, too preoccupied to pay any attention to Mimi's constant complaining. 

"Hey, Izzy, what are you working on?" Sora asked curiously. 

Izzy woke up from his trance when he heard Sora talking to him. 

"Oh, nothing!" He said nervously. He quickly shut off his laptop. 

"It didn't seem like nothing. The way you were in that trance..." 

"Oh, come on, Sora!" Izzy interrupted. "You know me, I'm like that all the time!"   
Izzy started to laugh, but Sora just looked at him strangely. 

"Um... I've got to go. Tell the others I'll be right back." Izzy left nevously. Sora was about to question him, but decided to just leave it. 

"I wonder what that was all about..." Sora said aloud. 

"About what?" Joe asked, overhearing what she last said. 

"About Izzy. He's been acting quite peculiar lately." 

"Yeah, I've noticed that too... oh well, it's probably nothing." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go help get the campsite ready." 

"Good idea." 

Izzy had walked over to a waterfall. He sat on a large rock to think. 

'That was too close! Nice job, Izzy! You almost gave away your plan!' He was so preoccupied, that he didn't even notice T.K. walking over to the waterfall. 

"Hey, Izzy! What are you doing over there?" T.K. asked. 

Izzy was startled. "Oh, nothing, T.K., just thinking that's all!" 

"Oh, about what?" 

'Dang! This kid is getting on my nerves!' 

"Oh, just stuff, you know..." 

T.K. gave him a queer look. 

"I'm just thinking about the tags and crests, you know... the mysterious power they contain..." 

"Oh... okay Izzy..." T.K. went and washed his hands in the waterfall and went back to the campsite. 

'Izzy's sure acting weird...' T.K. thought. 

'I'd better act fast, before they find out what I'm really up to!' Izzy then headed back to the campsite. 

"Izzy, where have you been?" Tai asked. "We've been waiting for you." 

"Sorry, guys. I just needed some time alone." 

"Well, never mind, it's time to eat." 

They ate and then they slept. Each took turns standing guard, except for the younger ones. When it was Izzy's turn, he started his first mission: Find the right bait. The only question was... who was the bait? Izzy looked at each digidestined and thought about it for a long time and then chose... 

"Hey, T.K., T.K.! Wake up!" The younger boy opened his eyes to find Izzy right beside him. 

"Uh... Izzy... I don't have guard duty, remember?" T.K. then started to drift off again, but Izzy wouldn't let him. 

"Say, T.K., I was wondering..." 

"Wondering what?" 

"If you would like to help me perform something that is ultimately prodigious?" 

"Like what?" 

"Oh... it's way beyond complication. However... if you help me... I guarantee you will understand the process of this magnificent sensation." 

T.K. did not quite understand everything Izzy was saying, but from what it sounded, Izzy was promising him something really great, something really... incredible... 

"Well, T.K.? Do you accept?" 

Suddenly, this question came to mind for T.K. "Why me, Izzy? Why didn't you ask Tai, or Matt, or..." 

"T.K." Izzy interrupted. "I asked you because I think you deserve a little more respect than what you're given. Why look, they don't even allow you to stand guard at night. Some respect you're given. Hrmph!" 

This put T.K. down. 

"Well, if I helped you do whatever it is you're planning... would the others show more respect for me?" 

"Well, I can guarantee you that if you help me... you won't have the problem of them disrespecting you..." 

That was good enough for T.K. All T.K. wanted from the group was their respect. 

"I accept." T.K. said boldly. 

"Excellent..." Izzy said. A smirk came across his face. 

"Well, what do I do?" T.K. asked. 

"First, you are going to get up." Izzy said. 

"At this time? It's the middle of the night." 

"Exactly... now come on!" Izzy pulled T.K. up. 

T.K. yawned and rubbed his eyes. Izzy pulled him behind some bushes. He pulled a gadget out of his pocket. 

"What is that, Izzy?" T.K. asked with such curious eyes. 

"You are about to find out. It's almost time for Joe to stand guard." 

"So?" 

"You will see... I am going to wake up Joe now. Stay here." 

Izzy ran over to Joe. 

"Hey, Joe. It's your turn to stand guard now." 

Joe groaned and got up. Izzy snuck back to the bushes. 

"Well?" T.K. asked impatiently. 

"This gadget can absorb heat and electricity." Izzy stated. "I asked Tentomon to shoot his Super Shocker into this little gadget, and it absorbed all the electricity." 

"So now what?" T.K. asked. 

"Watch and learn." Izzy pointed the gadget at Joe. 

"What are you doing?" T.K. asked, starting to get worried. 

"Watch what happens when I press this little red button." Izzy told him. He pressed it and a bolt of electricity shot out of the tiny gadget. It hit Joe right on the spot! He fell to the ground, not moving... not breathing... he was dead. 

"Yes! Bull's-eye!" Izzy exclaimed. 

T.K. was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He became very frightened and started to run. However, he tripped on a rock and tumbled down a hill, where he bumped his head on a log. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was Izzy standing in front of him, smiling evilly... 


	2. Intentions Revealed...

Second part Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.   
  


> > > > > > Evil of the Heart   
Part 2

T.K. woke up. His head was bandaged up and he was in a tent. Still frightened of what he saw last night, T.K. got up running out of the tent. He was constantly looking all directions, when all of a sudden, he heard someone's voice... 

"Sleep well?" 

The voice had come from Izzy. He was beside the tent, smiling evilly at T.K. 

"You... you psycho!" T.K. pounced at Izzy and knocked him down. Both boys were struggling against each other. The others came over, wondering what all the fuss was. 

"Hey, hey! Break it up, you two!" Tai said as he pulled the two off each other. 

"Exactly, why were you two fighting?" Sora asked the two boys. 

"Izzy killed Joe!" T.K. screamed. 

Everyone was totally shocked when they heard this. They all stared at Izzy with horror. 

"Um... T.K.? What are you talking about?" Izzy asked innocently. 

"You know what I'm talking about!" 

"Apparently, I don't comprehend what you're accusing me of, T.K." 

"T.K., maybe you just had a nightmare or something..." Sora said, trying to comfort him. 

"No! I know what I saw!" T.K. blurted out. 

"Well... perhaps when he hit his head..." Tai started. 

"I'm not the crazy one! He is!" T.K. pointed at Izzy. 

Izzy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders to tell the others that he had no idea what T.K. was talking about. 

"I know that Joe is dead, T.K., and that you're sad. We're all sad, but blaming Izzy for his accident isn't going to bring Joe back." Sora said, trying to calm T.K. down. 

"I know what I saw!" T.K., screamed. 

"That's enough, T.K.!" Matt commanded. "You stop that right now!" 

"You don't believe me, do you? None of you do!" 

"Now T.K., calm down!" 

"No... no, you don't believe me!" 

"T.K.?" Sora asked. 

"No..." T.K. ran off into the forest. 

"T.K.! Wait!" Matt yelled out, but it was no use, for T.K. was already gone. 

"Alright everyone..." Tai started. "Let's split up and start searching!" For once, Matt did not argue with Tai. 

They all split up and started searching for T.K. 

"I bet I can find him..." Izzy said to himself.   
  


"T.K! T.K., where are you?!" Matt yelled. 

"T.K.! Please come out! We'll all settle this!" Sora yelled. 

T.K. did not show himself. He didn't know what to do. Izzy was sick and no one would believe him. 

"So, there you are!" T.K. was startled by the voice, but then became frightened when he found out it was Izzy's. 

"Stay away from me you maniac!" T.K. started to run from Izzy, but tripped and fell. 

"You know, you sure fall a lot." Izzy started to approach T.K. 

"Keep away from me! Just keep away from me!" T.K. screamed. Everyone heard this and ran to the directon of the scream. 

"You know, I could have killed you last night, but I decided not to." 

"Well, why didn't you?" T.K. asked, angrily. 

"I'm saving you for last. I want you to see the rest of them die... it's a pleasure tormenting you..." 

T.K. just stared in horror. 

"Give it up, T.K." Izzy whispered. "You'll never be able to get them to believe you. Face it. You lose..." 

"T.K.!" Matt came through the bushes and pulled T.K. up. "T.K., don't you EVER run off like that again! Do you hear me?! T.K.!" 

T.K. was struggling to get away and Matt was struggling to hold on. 

"T.K.! T.K., stop it! T.K.!" 

"No! He's going to kill us all!" 

"That's enough, T.K.!" Matt then picked up his brother and started dragging him off. 

The others then appeared. 

"It's alright, we've got him." Matt said while passing through the crowd with a struggling T.K. in his arms.   


"We'll, talk all about this later, T.K." Matt said. "For now, I want you to stay in this tent and relax." 

"... but Matt, he's..." 

"Enough, T.K.! I've heard enough of this! Now stay here and be quiet!" Matt then left the tent. T.K. peered through the opening of it. 

"So what'd he say?" Tai asked. 

"Just the same thing, that Izzy wants to kill us all." 

"Do you think it's possible?" 

"I don't know. T.K. could have hurt his head really bad when he hit it on that log. I wonder what he was doing out there anyway." 

"Maybe you shoud ask him about that." 

"Yeah, I should, but now's not the time. He needs to calm down. Hey, shouldn't we start collecting firewood? It is getting late you know." 

"Yeah, I guess you right. Let's go get the others." The two walked off. When they did, T.K. snuck out of the tent. 

"So you're anxious to collect firewood too?" 

T.K. turned to see Izzy standing there. 

"Leave us alone, Izzy!" T.K. yelled. 

"What if I don't, huh? What are you going to do about it?" 

T.K. just stared at him angrily, for he did not know what he was going to do about it. 

"I just wanted to let you know that I've got a surprise for you today." 

"What are you going to do...?" 

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out..." 

"Tell me now!" 

"Oh alright then, if you must know. Your girlfriend is in for the time of her life... the last one..." He then ran off to find the other digidestined. 

"My... girlfriend...? Kari? Oh, no! Kari!" 

T.K. then ran, trying to catch up to Izzy's pace... 


	3. Manipulation...

third Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. 

> > > > > > Evil of the Heart
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Part 3

T.K. ran as fast as he could through the lush, trying to get to Kari before Izzy did. He lost sight of Izzy, but as he passed a tree, something tripped him. 

"Still tripping I see..." This time, Izzy was the one who tripped him. 

"You won't get away with this!" T.K. exclaimed. He leapt at Izzy only to be thrown into the trunk of a tree. 

"You think so, do you?" 

T.K. then picked up a thick branch from the ground and charged at Izzy, swinging the thick piece of wood into Izzy's jaw. It knocked Izzy down. T.K. then charged at him again, about to deliver another blow, when Matt ran over to T.K. and yanked the stick out of his hand. 

"T.K.! What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! Don't ever do that! You could really hurt someone!" Matt could not believe that his little brother could be so violent. Unfortunately, the only part of the fight he saw was the part where T.K. was about squash Izzy's brains all over the ground. Perhaps if he had seen the whole thing, he might have understood what T.K. was trying to tell him all along, but unfortunately, he did not. 

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tai asked as he appeared from the bushes. Matt did not answer him. He grabbed T.K.'s arm and dragged him back to the tent he was in before. 

"Matt, you don't understand! He's going to kill us. He said so himself! Kari's next!" 

Matt was not even listening to him. He was so fed up with T.K., that he felt like a volcano ready to explode. 

"Matt! Are you listening to me?! Matt!" 

Matt couldn't bear it anymore. 

"Be quiet, T.K.! I've had enough! Do you understand?! I've had enough!" Matt roughly shoved T.K. in the tent. T.K. stared at him, nearly in tears. Matt then eased up. "T.K., I'm sorry... it's just that..." He sighed. "... just stay here..." Matt left the tent. 

"Well, what are you going to do with him?" Tai asked. 

"What do you mean what am I going to do with him?" 

"Well, dude, you've got to do something with him, I mean, it's not everyday your brother turns into a total mental case." 

"What was that?!" 

"You know what I said Matt, and you know it's true." 

"That is NOT true! My brother is not crazy!" 

"Would you open your eyes, dude? He needs help!" 

"YOU'RE the one who's going to need help!" With that said, Matt lunged at Tai and knocked him over. They both started battling on the ground, wrestling each other and exchanging blows. The girls tried to break the fight up while Izzy just watched in enjoyment. 

"Come on you two, there's been enough fighting around here as it is." Sora said. 

"Oh, this is terrible!" Whimpered Mimi. 

T.K. peeked out of the tent and saw Tai and his brother duking it out, as usual, but what he also saw was Izzy sneaking back to where the digidestined left all their food supplies. 

Since Tai and Matt were fighting, and the girls were trying to break it up, T.K. snuck out of the tent he was in, and went over to the same location as Izzy. 

"Izzy, what are you doing?!" 

Izzy was just standing there giving T.K. his evil smile. 

"Why, I didn't do anything T.K." Izzy said in an innocent voice. 

"Don't lie to me, I know you're up to something." 

"Well, maybe I am maybe I'm not. Who knows?" Izzy then started walking away. 

"You poisoned the food, didn't you?" T.K. accused. 

"What if I did?"   
  
  


"You guys, break it up!" Izzy yelled. "T.K.'s gone kind of nuts again!" 

This got the attention of everyone. Tai and Matt stopped fighting right away, and everyone ran to the location Izzy was pointing to: T.K.'s location. 

T.K. was busy destroying all the food supplies. He looked like a maniac. 

"T.K. stop this, what are you doing?!" Matt tried holding him, but T.K. was too wild. That's when Tai joined in, trying to hold the wild boy. 

"No! Don't! He's trying to poison you!" 

"T.K., you are getting WAY too paranoid!" Tai said. He fell from the force of T.K.'s wildness. 

Eventually, Tai and Matt managed to pin T.K. down until he became calm. All three of them had food splattered all over them. 

"Come on, T.K., we've got to get cleaned up now." Matt took T.K. by the arm and all three of them went to the waterfall to get cleaned up. 

"Now we've got to get more firewood AND food!" Tai complained. He was obviously angry about T.K.'s behaviour. 

"Chill out." Matt said. 

"Chill out?! CHILL OUT?! Matt, your screwed up little brother just demolished all of our food!" 

"Hey, don't say that about my brother!" 

"Well, it's true! How do you expect us to save both the digiword AND our world when we're too busy strongholding your insane little brother?!" 

T.K. couldn't stand listening to their argument anymore. He snuck away without them noticing. He felt a deep hurt inside. 

'How come no one will listen to me...?' T.K. thought. 

He then heard some voices close by... they belonged to Kari and... IZZY?! 

T.K. ran as fast as he could to the direction of the voices.   


"Kari, it may be too dangerous." Izzy said. 

"It's okay, Izzy. I'm positive that the tree bridge won't give way. Besides, I'm glad to be able to help you out. I'm lighter than you are, so there's less of a chance of it falling in the river if I go across instead." 

"Okay then..." 

Kari then started walking across a narrow tree bridge. She was going to get a plant that only existed in the digiworld. Izzy had told her that he wanted to study the plant. The plant was right across the river. 

"Don't worry, Izzy. I'll get that plant for you." 

Izzy smiled evilly. This is what he wanted. He manipulated Kari into his trap with no problem at all. 

"I'm almost there, Izzy!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Guess again..." Izzy said in a low voice. 

He then kicked the edge of the small tree bridge into the water, thus sending the entire bridge and Kari straight into the middle of the river! T.K. saw this. 

"Kari! Kari!" T.K. screamed. Everyone heard this and began running to the river. 

"Kari!" T.K. was about to jump in after her, but Matt caught him before he could. 

"No, T.K.! You'll be drowned yourself!" 

"But, we've got to save Kari!" 

"I know, T.K.!" 

"Kari!" Tai screamed. "No!" Tai jumped in the river to rescue his sister. 

The water pulled Kari under. Tai was constantly trying to find her. 

"Stay here, T.K.!" Matt also jumped in to try and save Kari. 

With both searching the water, Matt finally managed to find Kari. He got a hold of her and pulled her to the surface. 

"Tai! Tai! I found her!" Matt brought Kari to the shore, followed by Tai. 

"Oh, no! She isn't breathing, Matt! She isn't breathing!" Tai panicked vigorously. 

"Don't panic! Don't panic!" Sora exclaimed. "Give me room!" 

They all backed away from Sora as she began to perform CPR. 

Sora performed the mouth-to-mouth respiration. Kari did not breathe. She then performed the heart lunges. "One... two... three... four... one... two... three... four!" She counted aloud as she put pressure on the heart. "Come on, Kari, you can make it! One... two... three..." 

All of a sudden, Kari became alive again! It was a miracle! Kari coughed up some water. 

"Kari! You're alright!" Tai exclaimed. "Oh, thank you, Sora!" Tai hugged his sister so tight. 

"Tai... you're... choking... me..." Kari said, out of breath. 

"Oh, sorry, Kari. I'm just so happy, you're okay!" Tai removed his shirt and wrapped it around Kari. 

"Let's get you back to the camp now, Kari." Tai picked Kari up and carried her back to the camp. All but Izzy followed. He stared at them with evil eyes... 

'This isn't over yet...' He thought. 


	4. Arise, Demise...

fourth Disclaimer: Digimon is not the property of moi.   


Evil of the Heart

Part 4

Kari lay down in a tent, resting her eyes. She caught a cold from being in the freezing water. Tai was sitting down next to her. He had almost lost her again. Sora brought some food for him. 

"We got some more food. Hungry?" She asked. 

"Not really..." Tai answered. 

"Don't worry, Tai. She's going to be okay." 

"I almost lost her today, Sora." 

"But, you didn't. It's best to be thankful that she's still alive." 

"Yeah, I guess so... I wonder what really happened though..." 

"Well, Izzy said that it was an accident. He said that Kari was crossing the river by a tree bridge to get him this plant, and the bridge... just gave way..." 

"Sora... do you think it's possible that this wasn't an accident...?" 

"What do you mean, Tai?" 

"Do you think what T.K. said about Izzy could be true?" 

"About Izzy wanting to kill us?" 

"Well... yeah..." 

"Well, at first I thought it was nonsense to think such a thing about Izzy. He's so kind, generous, and caring... I never thought he could do such... terrible things! But now... I'm not sure..." 

"Well, I want to know the truth. I never believed T.K. about Izzy being evil, but after today with what happened to Kari... I think T.K. has been telling us the truth all along..."   


Izzy was walking through the forest with Tentomon by his side. He was in a very bad mood, for his plan had failed. He sat down on a rock near the river. 

"Izzy, we really should get back, it's getting very late." Tentomon advised. 

"Well, then you go back." Izzy plainly said. 

"Izzy, you know I can't leave you alone out here..." 

"Tentomon!" Izzy snapped. "Leave me alone!" 

Tentomon did not say another word. He sadly left Izzy alone. He felt so hurt inside. Izzy had never spoken to him in that type of manner before. However, little did he know that his human partner had a sadistic nature. Tentomon headed back to the camp.   


When Tentomon got back to the camp, he was confronted by Tai. 

"Tentomon! Where's Izzy?!" 

"He's over by the river, sitting on a rock, why?" 

"We have some unfinished business to take care of." Tai grabbed the axe that the digidestined used to chop firewood. He started to stomp to the direction of the river with the axe in his hands. 

"Tai, what are you doing?!" Sora asked, sounding very worried. 

"No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it, Sora. No one..." 

"You can't go and kill Izzy with that axe." 

"Oh, yeah? Watch me." 

Sora then got in the way of Tai. 

"Move out of the way, Sora." 

"Tai, do you really think using violence to stop violence is the right thing to do. I mean come on. Perhaps there's a better way of handling this." 

"Oh really? Name it then!" 

"Well, perhaps Izzy didn't do it. Even though I highly doubt that, we should just talk to him. We can't just butcher him like some animal." 

"That's what he is, Sora!" Tai tried to get past Sora, but Sora continued to block his way. 

"Damn it, Tai! This isn't Lord of the Flies! We are going to do things properly and civilly!" 

"Oh, and you say killing Joe, poisoning our food, and trying to drown my little sister is proper and civil?!" 

"Of course not! All I'm saying is that..." 

"So... you finally believe me?" 

They turned to find T.K. and Matt standing behind them. 

"I told you he was evil..." 

They all just stared at each other in horrified silence... 

A few moments after, Izzy came walking by. They all stared at him with terror in their eyes. 

"Um... guys...? Why are you all staring at me like that...? 

After a few minutes of total silence, Tai's mind just flipped. He charged at Izzy with the axe, ready to slaughter the boy who tried to kill his sister. 

"Tai, no!" Sora screamed, but it was already too late. Tai ran over to the sadistic boy, took a swing with the axe, and expecting Izzy's head to hurl across the area, when however, his head stayed put. In fact, no part of Izzy's body became bloodied or cut. The axe swung right through Izzy like he was nothing but thin air. 

"Oh... was that supposed to hurt, Tai?" Izzy asked. His image then faded away. 

"What the...?!" Tai became petrified. Something was definitely wrong here. 

"Why Tai, haven't you ever heard of illusions?" Tai turned to find another image of Izzy right behind him. Frightened, he took another swing with the axe only to have the same happen to that image. It faded away. 

"You're pathetic!" This time, no image appeared. All they heard was his voice. "So... you managed to find out the real me..." 

"What do you want, Izzy?!" Sora shouted out. 

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out..." 

Sora felt a chill go down her spine, for Izzy was not who she thought he was... he was a terrible, wicked boy, who had a lust for death and pain. 

"Quickly Agumon..." Tai started. "Digivolve to..." 

"I don't think so, Tai!" Izzy shouted. All of a sudden, each and every digimon started to sizzle. They all shrieked from the tremendous pain that they were in. One by one, they all collapsed. 

"You sick..." Sora started. "...you won't get away with this!" 

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? Just what do you think you're gonna do about it? I'm going to finish you all off one by one... when you least expect it..." Then there was silence... 

The digidestined were in a very bad situation. Their digimon were injured and could no longer fight and this psychotic kid was on the loose. He was going to take them all out at the most unexpected times. It was getting very late. People would get tired and it wasn't safe for them to walk through the forest at night, yet it wasn't safe for them to stay put, for that was pretty much the most dangerous spot they could be. 

"What are we going to do, Tai?" Sora asked, very frightened. 

Tai did not say a word. He was struck by terror. 

"Tai? Tai?! TAI?!" Sora shook her terrified friend. Tai woke up from his nightmarish trance, but was twitching vigorously. 

"Tai, snap out of it!" Matt shouted. However, Tai still kept twitching. 

All of a sudden, Matt's fist met Tai's jaw. Tai was knocked to the ground. Most people would think that Matt was starting another fight with Tai, but that was not the case. 

"Tai, you okay now?" Matt asked. It was now pretty obvious that Matt only punched Tai to snap him out of his terrified state. 

"Yeah, I'm okay now, but we're not in a safe location. We've got to get out of here NOW! Start packing everyone! And don't let your guard down! Who knows when Izzy'll strike!" 

The digidestined quickly packed up their belongings and headed off. Tai and Matt built a sled to pull their digimon, who were still unconscious. Sora carried Kari on her back, while Matt and Tai pulled the sled.   


"Come on guys, we can't stop now!" Tai said. They were all very tired. 

"We've got to keep ourselves determined!" Sora told them. "We've got to get as far away as possible!" 

They didn't know where to go. It was totally dark in the forest, and they had no clue where Izzy was. They just hoped he wasn't near. 

They were all too tired and out of it to notice that Mimi collapsed and fell asleep where she was. They all kept moving without Mimi...   


Later on, the digidestined decided to stop in a barren part of the forest. That's when Sora noticed that Mimi was missing from the group. 

"Wait a minute, you guys, where's Mimi?!" 

The rest of them looked at each other for an explanation, but to no avail. It was obvious that no one knew where she was and this was the worst time for anyone in the group to disappear 

"Oh no! What are we going to do?!" Tai started to panic. 

"Tai, get a hold of yourself!" Matt exclaimed. "We just have to go look for her and hope that she's still in one piece! Are you with me?" 

Tai did not argue. He snatched the axe and Matt snatched a flashlight. 

"Here, Sora." Tai gave Sora a hunting knife. "If you need to use it, do so. Come on Matt." He and Matt then started to head off when Sora called to them. 

"Wait, guys! Be careful..." 

"We will... thanks Sora." Tai said. The two then ran off to search for Mimi.   


Mimi awoke from some screeching that she heard. She looked around the dark forest, and knew right away that she was lost. 

"Oh no... I must have fallen asleep here... and the others must have gone on without me..." She started wandering around the forest, calling out names. 

"Sora! Tai! Matt!" She called, but no one answered. Mimi then heard something in the bushes. She became very frightened. 

The thing emerged from the bushes. It was a familiar face, but not a friendly one. At least not anymore. It was Izzy. 

"Why, hello, Mimi. I don't believe we've said our goodbyes yet... our final ones!" Izzy then pulled a clasp knife out of his pocket, let the blade out, and charged straight at Mimi!" 

"Izzy, no!" Mimi screamed. She started to run, but tripped on a rock and hit the ground hard on her stomach. 

"Oww..." Mimi didn't have time to whine. She turned to see a blade aimed right at her head! She ducked just in time for her face to avoid the blade, but in doing so, her shoulder caught the blade instead. Mimi screamed in agony. Izzy yanked the blade out of her shouler and prepared to strike again. However, Mimi was detemined to not allow this sadistic computer geek to knife her again. She gave him a vicious kick in the nuggets, causing the boy to hurl to the ground. Mimi wasted no time at all. Despite the tremendous pain that she was in, Mimi fled. Izzy got up from the ground and instead of chasing after her, he just sneered, for he knew what types of digimon dwelled in these woods. 

'She'll never be able to escape the Wolfermon. They can smell blood a mile away...'   


  
Mimi ran and ran until she could run no more. She laid her back on a tree and hugged her knees tightly. She then began to cry. She was deeply frightened and deeply in pain. She did not know what to do. 

"I wish Palmon were here right now." She cried softly. 

She then heard something in the bushes. 

"Palmon?" Mimi asked hopefully. Her hope then turned to terror as she saw that it was not Palmon, but a vicious black wolf-like digimon with red eyes and about the size of a normal wolf. It was a Wolfermon. It snarled at her. Mimi backed away from the vicious beast, but as she turned to run, three more of them blocked her way, snarling viciously. More and more appeared. Mimi was surrounded by Wolfermon. 

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Mimi screamed. 

They all approached Mimi with hostile intent. Mimi then swung her purse, slapping as many of the Wolfermon away as she could. Alas, one of the beasts snached her purse and tore it up, leaving Mimi totally defenceless. Then all the Wolfermon pounced on Mimi, bitting and clawing her. Mimi's bitter scream echoed through the forest...   
  


A couple of hours later, Tai and Matt found Mimi's purse all torn up and discarded in a bush. They became extremely worried, fearing the worst. They began to shout her name. 

"Mimi!" 

"Mimi, where are you?" 

They were about to find out... 

"Oh my gosh, Tai... look..." 

The two boys shockingly looked at what was left of the of the girl they once knew... 

"Tai..." Matt started. 

"I know, Matt... let's go..." 

As the two boys started to head back to camp, the pack of Wolfermon showed themselves again. It appeared that Mimi was not enough for their appetites. They wanted more and Tai and Matt were the perfect ones to complete their meal. They all snarled at the boys, preparing to leap and strike. 

"Matt, I want you to go back to the camp. Tell the others what happened." Tai ordered. 

"What?! No way!" Matt repelled. 

"Matt, please don't argue with me on this one. Just go!" 

The wolfermon then started to attack. Tai defended himself with the axe. 

"Tai, you won't be able to hold all these guys off for long!" 

"Perhaps not, but I can hold them off long enough for you to escape!" 

"But, I can help you, Tai!" 

"Matt, there's no need for the two of us to die! The others will need a new leader and I want you to be the leader. Now go! I'm buying time for you, now use it!" 

Matt did not argue anymore. He took off as fast as he could. Tai knew that with him being the leader, he had to protect the others, even if it meant saving their lives by giving his. He knew that he would have to buy Matt some time if he was to escape the Wolfermon. 

After a mild time of fighting off the Wolfermon, Tai's energy started to decrease. His blows became slow and weak and he was breathing very heavily. 

"I... can... hold them... off... a little... longer... uh!" Tai's energy was depleted and he was overcome by the Wolfermon...   
  


Back at the camp, Sora was trying to stay awake until the duo returned. She had built a fire so she could see and keep warm. It was very creepy in the woods at night and it was even creepier knowing that Izzy was on the loose. She kept the hunting knife that Tai gave her right next to her in case of danger. The fire was then starting to get low. Sora unknowingly left the hunting knife by the fire when she went to quickly collect some wood for the fire.   


It didn't take long for Sora to collect some branches and twigs for the fire. She safely went and safely returned. She quickly refueled the fire and sat down. Something then caught her eye. Where was her hunting knife? She could not find it! A chill then swept her spine as she went to check on T.K. and Kari. She looked in Kari's tent. Kari was not damaged. She then checked the tent that T.K. was in. T.K. was alright. Sora let out a sigh of relief to know that the younger ones were safe. However, she still did not know what happened to that hunting knife. She started looking all over for it. 

"Where is that blasted knife?!" Sora asked, not expecting an answer. 

"Looking for this?" 

Sora looked up and saw the psychotic boy a few feet from her. Izzy was holding the knife in his hand when he suddenly hurled it straight at Sora's head! With lightning reflexes, Sora ducked and managed to avoid the knife completely. The knife went straight into the bark of a tree. Izzy wasted no time at all. He seized his clasp knife and attempted to thrust it into Sora. Sora avoided the blow. Izzy was getting very angry. 

"Hold still!" He snarled. He continued to try and stab Sora. 

"You stay away from me, you monster!" Sora screamed. She kicked Izzy in the groin. He fell to the ground with a large thud. She then made a run for the hunting knife. 

"Oh, you've really made me mad now, Sora!" Izzy shouted while gritting his teeth. He got up and ran after Sora with his knife clutched in his hand. 

"If I can... just get this knife out..." Sora was desperately trying to yank the blade out of the tree. Izzy was charging at her. Sora shut her eyes tightly, as she expected to feel a sharp pain overwhelm her, when all of a sudden, someone else joined the battle. 

"T.K.!" Sora exclaimed. T.K. must have heard all the commotion and woke up. T.K. had jumped on top of Izzy, stopping him from advancing at Sora. He then began to choke Izzy with his arm. 

"Get... off me... you little... creep...!" Izzy then threw T.K. off his back. He attempted to stab T.K. with the knife, but T.K. rolled aside, just missing the blade. 

Sora continued to try and remove the blade from it's place. She wanted to help T.K., but in order to, she had to get the weapon or she could be brutally stabbed by Izzy. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Izzy, who was trying to thrust his knife into the younger boy. T.K. grabbed the arm of the hand that the knife was in and bit Izzy hard. Izzy dropped the knife. 

"Ahh! Why you little...!" Izzy slammed his fist into little T.K.'s jaw, sending the younger boy hurling to the ground. Izzy quickly seized his knife and mounted on top of T.K., grabbing the boy's throat with one hand and raising the knife with the other, preparing to deliver the blade to T.K.'s face! 

"T.K.!!!" Sora screamed. She still did not have the hunting knife out of the tree, but she did not care. She let go of the hunting knife and ran as fast as she could towards Izzy and T.K. 

"You know, when I said I was going to kill you last... I lied!" Izzy sneered. He then sent the blade directly down to younger boy's face...! 

T.K. shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the blade to pierce his face, when something restrained Izzy's arm... 

"MATT!!" T.K. exclaimed. 

Sora stopped in her tracks, for Matt had seized Izzy's arm. He then twisted it. Izzy dropped the knife. 

"No one hurts my little brother!" Matt shouted. He then kicked Izzy in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of the evil computer geek. Matt then delivered a fierce blow to the head, knocking Izzy unconscious. 

"Matt!" T.K. cried. He hugged his brother tightly. 

"Oh, T.K.! I'm so glad you're alright!" 

When they finished hugging each other, Sora asked where Tai and Mimi were. Matt's smile quickly faded. 

"They're both gone..." Matt answered. 

Sora and T.K. remained silent. Matt saw the sad expressions on their faces. He then turned away from them. He went and grabbed a rope, then went and grabbed the unconscious Izzy. He dragged him off to a nearby tree. 

"Matt, what are you doing?" Sora asked. 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm restraining him like the animal he is." Matt then tied the unconscious Izzy's hands to the back of the tree. Sora had no argument. 

A few minutes later, the remaining digidestined talked about what they should do with their prisoner. Matt brought a pistol out from inside his shirt. 

"Matt... what are you doing with a pistol?!" Sora asked. 

"It's my dad's... I brought it to camp with me... I never planned on using it though. 

"What exactly are you saying, Matt?" 

"I say justice should be served." 

"...and that would mean...?" 

"We execute him." Matt then loaded the gun. 

"Matt, come on!" 

"What Sora?! Look what he's done to all of us!" 

"Violence isn't the answer to everything!" 

"Then what do you suggest we do, Sora?" 

"Well, why don't we question him for his actions?" 

This exasperated Matt, but he gave in. 

"Fine, but if it doesn't help..." 

"I know, Matt... I know..." 

"We'll settle all this tomorrow, alright? Let's just get some sleep." 

And with that said, everyone went to sleep.   
  


Around 6:30 AM, Sora was on watch duty. She was relieved to see that Izzy still had not woken up. All night long he was tied to the tree. Sora could not believe what Izzy had become, but she had to face the truth. Izzy was a monster. No matter how young he was, he was still a monster. Sora then heard some whispering... 

"Hey, Sora!" 

Sora turned to see that Matt had woken up. 

"Oh, hi Matt." Sora replied. 

"You alright?" 

"Yeah, I just can't believe what has all happened." 

"I don't think any of us can, but we're going to have to do something about all this. Has he woken up at all?" 

"Not that I know of." 

"Well, I'm going over to the river to splash some water on my face. Call me if there's any trouble." 

"Okay, sure." 

Matt then left to go to the river. 

"Sora..." 

Sora turned to the direction of the voice. Izzy had woken up and he was not looking that well. 

"Izzy..." 

"Sora... I need some water..." 

Even after all the terrible things that Izzy had done to them, Sora still could not say no to a thirsty boy. She reached for her water jug. 

"Here..." She gave Izzy a drink from her container. 

"Thank you, Sora. That was very nice of you." 

"How could you..." Sora whispered. 

"What, Sora?" 

"How could you do that to us?" 

"Do what, try to kill you guys?" 

"Exactly! How could you do that to us!?" Sora burst into tears. 

"Look, Sora. I didn't choose to kill, it's just something I have to do." 

"What?!" 

"There's no explanation to it, I just have to kill. 

"What do you mean HAVE to kill?!" 

By this time, Matt had returned from his trip to the river. He was going to intervene with their little talk, but he decided against it, since they were hearing what Izzy had to say about his actions. T.K. and Kari had also woken up. They remained silent and watched Sora and Izzy. 

"My laptop is not my only hobby, Sora! I have to kill, just like Tai had to play soccer! I CRAVE DEATH!" 

Sora remained silent. She could not believe what she was hearing. Those were the true words of a psychopath. 

"What's the matter, Sora? You got to know me better. Aren't you proud?" Izzy then began to laugh. Sora then turned away from him and ran with tears in her eyes. Matt's cool anger then turned red hot instantly. He pulled his pistol out from his shirt. Izzy kept on laughing. 

"T.K., Kari... get out of here now..." Matt told them. 

T.K. and Kari didn't hesitate to leave. They knew what Matt was going to do. They went and sat beside Sora, who was leaning against a tree. 

"Oh, come on, Matt. You don't really mean to kill me now, do you?" Izzy was still laughing as he said that. 

Matt pointed the pistol at Izzy, who was still laughing. He started to shake with fear... he slowly pulled the trigger...   
  
  


Sora, T.K., and Kari heard the pistol go off. They raced back to the location of Matt and Izzy. What they saw completely shocked them. 

"...Matt..." T.K. whimpered. 

It was not Izzy who had been shot, but Matt himself! He killed himself! 

"No... no... MATT!" T.K. fell to his knees, wailing away. 

"Heh heh heh! Stupid Matt! He didn't have the guts to shoot me!" Izzy laughed very cruelly. 

The anger and agony went past the limit for Sora. She had enough of all this and could no longer hold it in. She snatched the gun from Matt's deceased hand and flew into a violent rage. She brutally shot Izzy over and over again, screaming with a combination of both anger and agony. T.K. and Kari stared at Sora, their eyes filled with fright. She kept on firing the gun until it ran out of bullets. When she was done, she fell to her knees and began to sob... 

The End


End file.
